


Trap

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [20]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drama, F/F, Injury, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: It all went quiet after the big boom, which is something in a city as big as Republic City
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Trap

All the cops tell the public is that it was a trap. That someone ratted out the raid and that the Triads had prepared accordingly so Lin’s men would have a nasty surprise.

Nobody in a mile says a word when they bring the Chief out of the rubble barely alive.

Lin, true to her fashion, was demi-conscious even after all that.

When a grey-haired waterbender rushes to her side and mends her while crying, the city suddenly remembers to make its usual sounds, and to them a chorus is added just wondering who that woman is.

The chorus gets a lot louder when someone remembers Councilman Tenzin has a waterbending sister that resembles too much that grey-haired woman for it to be a coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Please check out the other stories in this series if you haven't!
> 
> They're all one big story!


End file.
